Domando al demonio
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Se puede domar a un demonio? Podrá Yako entender sus sentimientos? Que le ocurre a Neuro? "Eres mía, Yako. Y parece que no lo acabas de entender"


DEVILITANDO AL DEMONIO

Yako corría hacia la agencia tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, sintiendo como el aire frío le golpeaba las mejillas e intentando no imaginar el "castigo" que su asistente tendría preparado, pues ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos de retraso.

-Aun así no teníamos ningún caso pendiente...-Se dijo para si misma para intentar animarse, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que Neuro la iba a castigar puesto que era su placer diario.

Yako se preguntaba la razón de que el buen humor de su compañero era insertarle objetos en la cabeza o utilizarla como mobiliario humano. A la joven no le hacia ninguna gracia pero muy en el fondo sabía que seguía al lado del come misterios porque estaba secretamente enamorada de él.

¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía con certeza, no había nada en su comportamiento que le dijera que Neuro la correspondía pero Yako se había acostumbrado a su presencia, al calor de su cuerpo cuando deducía casos junto a ella, aquella vez que había tomado su mano enguantada...

La detective subió las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta de la agencia, girando el pomo de la puerta con lentitud, pensando si debía girarse para esquivar alguna mano o objeto que Neuro pensara lanzarle.

-Siento el retraso,..-Dijo con lentitud, sus ojos adaptándose a la conocida habitación, viendo al fondo al demonio recostado en su silla, con las piernas sobre Troya. Yako cerró la puerta con cuidado, sorprendida a primera vista de que estuviera "echándose una siesta" a esa hora. No vio a Godai, sospechoso, quizá habría salido a hacer un recado.

Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá y se quitó la chaqueta, ya que hacia cierta calidez dentro de la oficina. Se dirigió hacia la silla donde estaba su compañero y se quedó observándole sin hacer ningún ruido.

Yako suspiró, observando el rostro fino del demonio. Neuro era diabólicamente hermoso, pese a su naturaleza demoníaca. Su cabello caía sobre su frente en cascadas oscuras y rubias, sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Estaba en su posición normal, ya que raramente se sentaba de otra manera.

Yako había visto innumerables facetas del demonio come enigmas pero siempre se sorprendía al verlo dormir, no parecía su naturaleza.

Acercó la mano lentamente hacia el rostro de Neuro y tocó su mejilla, notando la suavidad de su rostro pero sin atreverse a hacer nada más. No le dio tiempo a hacer nada más, se vio de la nada sobre Troya con el cuerpo de Neuro sobre el suyo. Dio un grito sordo y se vio reflejada en los ojos verdes de su compañero, quien la miraba entre divertido y con aquella mirada suya. Sus manos enguantadas sujetaron sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y Yako sintió el frío en su cintura.

-Yako?-Neuro preguntó, como si se sorprendiera de la presencia de la rubia-Sabes que llegas cinco minutos tarde?, es que tu cerebro de piojo no sabe llegar a la hora a los lugares?-Preguntó con burla. Yako suspiraba cada vez que la comparaba con un organismo microscópico.

-Fueron cinco minutos-Protestó ella-Ni que tuviéramos un caso

-Eres mi representante en este mundo, no quiero que estés correteando por otros lugares

-No correteo

-Un sirviente no debería quejarse tanto, debería cerrar tu boca?-Dijo tomándola del mentón para observar sus labios, Yako hizo un mohín pero su corazón latía desbocado pensando en la posibilidad (Infima) de que Neuro la besase. ¿Que se sentiría al notar sus labios de demonio sobre los suyos? ¿Sería brusco o suave? Neuro no parecía de los que fueran amantes suaves.

-No serías capaz...-Consiguió decir Yako con un murmullo. No sabía ni como lo había conseguido decir. Tragó duro cuando vio sonreír a Neuro. Mal iba la cosa.

-Muy engreída, sirviente 1-Dijo con su voz demoníaca y bajó el rostro hasta tocar boca contra boca. Yako abrió los ojos con fuerza al notar los labios de su compañero, pensó que estaba en un sueño pero sintió un potente dolor en su labio inferior. ¿La estaba mordiendo?

-Ay-Consigió decir, observando a Neuro, quien sonreía con un pequeño reguero de sangre bajando por su labio inferior. Realmente la había mordido- Neuro!

-Quizá me contagie con la sangre de una especie inferior

"Verás lo que te contagio.." Pensó Yako, cogiendo valor de vete a saber donde, sujetó a Neuro de las solapas de la chaqueta y succionó el labio inferior de Neuro. Sorprendiendo no solo a Neuro, sino a ella misma. Lo que no esperaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación.

Neuro movió sus labios sobre lo de Yako, quien al principio tenía el control, pero que lo perdió enseguida. Los labios del demonio tomaron el control total, moviéndose sin parar, probando y tirando de los labios de Yako, consiguiendo introducirse en la boca de la joven, quien jadeó al sentir el roce.

-Destruiré tu confianza enseguida- Dijo contra sus labios, rodeando su labio inferior con los dientes. Yako se dejó hacer por el demonio y se sintió lo suficientemente poderosa como para rodear el cuello de Neuro con los brazos y rozar sus mechones suaves.

Cuando la joven se apartó de él, para poder conseguir algo del preciado oxigeno, y a su vez separarse del cuerpo del demonio ya que no sabía si iba a poder aguantarse sin seguir pegada a su pecho.

El destino pareció ayudarla en ese proceso ya que Sasazuka la telefoneó para que se acercase a la comisaria para un trabajo en conjunto con Higuchi. Yako preparó sus cosas y antes de que Neuro le pudiera decir algo, en cuyo caso apresuró el paso y escapó de la oficina.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?...-Se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la comisaria a paso rápido, pensando aun sobre lo que había sucedido en la oficina. Podía notar el calor de los labios de Neuro en sus labios y tenía una pequeña herida que había tomado un color más oscuro y estaba aun enrojecida.

Al llegar a la comisaria fue directamente al despacho de Sasazuka, abriendo la puerta haciendo mucho ruido, como siempre.

-Bienvenida Katsuragi-Saludó Higuchi, tras la pantalla del ordenador. Yako caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado-Si buscas a Sasazuka, ha salido con Ishigaki a patrullar un caso. Vendrán pronto.

-Es por el caso del mes pasado?-Preguntó la joven, sabiendo de que se trataba. Él asintió y la puso al tanto de todo lo sucedido. Habían recopilado unas declaraciones en vídeo y el trabajo de Yako era analizar tales vídeos. Higuchi le paso una libreta y otra pantalla para que vieran simultáneamente los vídeos y pudieran comentarlos al mismo tiempo.

Yako miró disimuladamente a Higuchi mientras lo analizaba, y sin querer, comparaba con Neuro. Los dos eran misteriosos y tenían un aura extraña, la cual Yako no sabía interpretar. Higuchi era la mejor opción, pensó, observando como su pelo caía sobre las gafas y su mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador, una mirada que se veía concentrada y "en su salsa". Él era humano, no tenía que preocuparse por su comportamiento demoníaco o sus ansias de comer misterios. Además no tenía claro aun de que Neuro sintiera algo por ella, quizá no era otra cosa más que uno de sus planes para fastidiarla.

-Katsuragi? Katsuragi!-Ella volvió al mundo real con el grito de Higuchi, quien movía su mano sobre su rostro-Me escuchas?

-EH? Que?

-Te preguntaba que pensabas sobre el primer sospechoso

-Ah, bueno..-Fijó sus ojos en la pantalla, fijándose en el hombre de la imagen-No creo que sea uno de los hombres que hizo el asesinato, más bien parece que lo encubre por alguna deuda. Sus manos tiemblan después de que le mencionen el nombre de su hermano pequeño-Dijo rápidamente, sin pensarlo demasiado. Neuro le había hablado de ese sospechoso y del lío que había en su familia.

-Ummm...sorprendente Katsuragi-Dijo Higuchi, apuntando todo lo dicho por la chica en un papel, para pasárselo luego a Sasazuka. Observó a la chica, sus ojos bajos y sus labios hinchados. Decidió preguntar luego.

Estuvieron dos horas y media anotando (más una hora en la que pidieron comida a cuenta de Sasazuka) y analizando los distintos sospechosos. Yako estaba empezando a cansarse, puesto que estaba poniéndose el sol y sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto brillo de pantalla.

-Lo dejamos por hoy?-Preguntó Higuchi, notando el cansancio de la chica, quien ya no dejaba de mover nerviosamente las piernas.

Yako asintió, juntos recogieron las cosas y, a insistencia de Higuchi, tiraron hacia la casa de la detective, quien nerviosa caminaba junto al hacker, más cerca de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Katsuragi

-Eh?-Lo miró- ¿Que pasa?

-Que te ha pasado?-Preguntó señalando con el indice el labio rojo de Yako

-Ah? No fue nada, me mordí

-Te mordiste?-El hacker no se tragaba que hubiera pasado algo así, y menos a una comilona como podía ser Yako.

-Si...

-Eso no se lo cree nadie Katsuragi

-Higuchi...-El chico le tocó los labios y ella se estremeció. El roce no se comparaba con el de Neuro, tenía otra sensación, un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

-Si algo te preocupa, puedes hablar conmigo

-Gracias..

La chica se despidió de Higuchi con un simple beso en la mejilla, la chica se había movido lo suficiente para evitar que ese beso terminara con un roce de labios.

Yako subió las escaleras hacia su piso, cerrando la puerta tras de si, moviéndose entre las sombras, acostumbrada a caminar por él.

Llegó a su habitación y mientras dejaba el bolso sobre el escritorio se fue quitando la chaqueta y los zapatos, tirándolos donde cayeran. No le importaban en ese momento. Tiró de los calcetines hasta que quedaron también en un lugar incierto de la habitación y mientras se desabotonaba la camisa fue hacia el armario para ponerse un vestido de pijama.

Gritó cuando al darse la vuelta se encontró con un par de ojos verdes.

-¿!Neuro¡?-El demonio la miraba curioso desde su posición colgado del techo. Sus ojos la calibraban de arriba abajo, quedándose con el sujetador rosa que se vislumbraba entre la tela de la camisa y las mejillas sonrojadas-¿Que haces aquí?

-Dándole un correctivo a una sirviente que no cumple las ordenes del amo.

-Eh? -Yako sintió como las manos enguantadas de Neuro la agarraban para acercarla a su cuerpo. La chica tembló por el contacto.-Neuro?

-Yako-La miró con sus ojos intensos y sin parpadear-He encontrado un nuevo misterioso

-Misterio?-La desilusión paso por los ojos de la joven. Neuro solamente se interesaba en los misterios, como iba a interesarse en otra cosa.

-Tu eres el misterio, Yako

-Yo? No entiendo nada Neuro

-Si cerrases la boca lo entenderías-Dijo el demonio come enigmas agarrándola del mentón y silenciando cualquier protesta por parte de la chica con un beso.

Yako se preguntó si estaba teniendo alguna clase de alucinación provocada por alguna herramienta demoníaca de Neuro o había consumido alguna clase de droga porque los labios que la besaban eran demasiado sacados de la imaginación.

El beso se fue intensificando y Yako decidió mandar a la mierda las alucinaciones y entregarse a lo que por una vez, había iniciado el demonio. Rodeó el cuello de Neuro con los brazos y movió insistente los labios, haciendo sonreír al demonio quien le abrió los labios y prosiguió a una exploración intensiva de su interior.

Las manos de la chica se movieron por los mechones suaves del demonio, disfrutando de la suavidad de estos y tocó alguno de los clips triangulares de Neuro, haciendo que él se estremeciera. "Sorprendente" pensó Yako.

Neuro soltó el beso y le mordisqueó la oreja, haciendo temblar a Yako, quien se aferró a él con fuerza, sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio de sus piernas y con el miedo de que Neuro se quedara con su oreja.

-Kiaaa-Gritó Yako al sentir la lengua de Neuro moviéndose por su oreja, de una manera demasiado sensual para su propia salud. Sus manos se agarraron de la camisa de Neuro y de sus labios surgió un gemido cuando él tiro de su oreja.

-Oh, interesante-Escuchó decir a Neuro, quien la agarró y la tiró sobre la cama, desordenando las sabanas y las mantas. Yako ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando su "asistente" se colocó sobre ella y volvió a besarla.

Ella respondió besándole de vuelta, acercándolo a ella lo máximo posible. La temperatura fue subiendo, Yako sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba a medida que Neuro la tocaba, el tacto de sus guantes recorriendo su cuello y más abajo...

¿Que hacía? Se preguntó al ver que las manos de Neuro no se detenían simplemente en su cuello, si no que no paraban quietas. Su corazón palpitaba sin control ya simplemente por el beso.

-Respira Sirviente nº1-Le recordó Neuro a la chica, abandonando sus labios, ya hinchados por sus besos. Sus ojos verdes la calibraban mientras sus manos se encargaban de apartar la ropa molesta. Neuro la habría destruido sin ningún problema con sus poderes demoníacos pero sabía que si lo hacia recibiría una reprimenda por parte de Yako.

Yako por su parte intentaba respirar con normalidad, ya que sentía la cabeza como dando vueltas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neuro, más suavizados de lo normal, algo raro en el demonio.

-Neuro?

-Desde que te encontré siempre has sido un misterio para mi-Los ojos de Neuro la miraban sin parpadear, haciendo que el corazón de la chica latiera a mil-Para mi siempre has sido un ser de calidad inferior, a veces no me eras mas útil que el papel de baño-Yako torció el gesto-Pero tu entiendes mejor a los humanos de lo que podría hacer yo. Y he comprendido que te necesito para conseguir los misterios que me dan de comer. Yako, eres importante.

-Soy ...importante?-No podía creer lo que había dicho Neuro, algunas partes sí, pero otras no podía creer que hubieran salido de la boca del demonio. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de bordo.

-Más de lo que crees-Su voz era sensual para los ojos de Yako- Eres mía, Yako. Y parece que no entiendes lo que eso significa.

Dio por finalizada la conversación y se cernió sobre ella, volviendo a cubrir sus labios con intensidad. Yako respondió con la misma intensidad, sin poder creer las palabras de quien amaba. Era suya desde el momento en que apareció en su habitación buscando una esclava para que lo representara en el mundo humano.

Desde un comienzo se había sentido como un insecto, que no valía lo suficiente para Neuro y pensó marcharse pero todo eso cambió cuando se enamoró de él. Puede que Neuro se sintiera igual? La amaba?

-Eres mía Yako, lo entiendes?

-Neuro

-Es una pregunta lo suficientemente clara para que llegue a tu pequeño cerebro. Responde, Yako

-Soy tuya, siempre lo he sido, Neuro-Lo besó como respuesta-Y tu eres mío, Neuro?

-Soy un demonio, tendrás que esforzarte más para domarme-Yako odiaba profundamente esa sonrisa de superioridad. Mentira. Lo amaba demasiado.

Sus pequeñas manos cobraron vida y con delicadeza recorrió las facciones del rostro de Neuro, parándose en recorrer sus mejillas. Los ojos verdes la observaban con aquella mirada entre seria y sensual. No tenía que bajar la mirada para saber que sonreía.

Le mordió el labio inferior, tirando de él y aunque Neuro no se movió un ápice para ayudarla, Yako tomó el control del beso. Su lengua tocó la del demonio y emprendieron una danza sin fin.

Yako le sacó la chaqueta a Neuro y la dejo caer por la cama, en dirección desconocida, como si le importara.

Sus manos recorrieron la piel de sus brazos, notando sus músculos marcados bajo los dedos y el comienzo del chaleco blanco. Se sorprendió de que no le impidiera ninguno de sus avances.

Todo parecía demasiado irreal para ser cierto, pensaba Yako, aunque una pequeña parte de su cerebro intentaba entender lo que ocurría, una parte bastante más grande no quería pensar, solo tocar a Neuro, mientras tuviera oportunidad.

Neuro por su parte se estaba divirtiendo poniendo a prueba a su esclava, disfrutaba de las caricias que le brindaba, aunque parte de él quería que fuera más allá. Él era un demonio de costumbres más "intensas" y sabía que su insecto no tenía experiencia.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando Yako bajó sus manos hacia su entrepierna y bajó sus pantalones, perdiéndose entre las sabanas.

Las manos de la chica le rodearon y acariciaron con cuidado, mientras sus labios recorrieron el cuello del demonio, haciéndolo estremecer con la combinación de ambos toques. Neuro no se esperaba que ella fuera tan adelante, pero bien por ella. Le gustaba. Quería más.

-Tómame Yako-Dijo tomando a la joven del mentón, parando su toque e invitándola a tocarlo más. Él quería más de ella.

Las mejillas de la chica subieron hasta llegar a salir humo por encima de su cabeza, no podía creer que en verdad quisiera que hiciera "eso". Tenía curiosidad, no lo iba a negar, había tenido sueños en los que lo hacia pero...ya hacerlo en la realidad...

Su corazón saltaba en su pecho mientras acercaba sus labios a la masculinidad de su asistente y lo rodeaba por completo. Se sorprendió por el sentimiento que corrió por su columna vertebral al notar el sabor, el tacto, la suavidad y la longitud...la incitó a chupar más y a disfrutar con ello.

Neuro movió sus manos hacia su cabeza, incitándola a hacerlo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido cuando ella succionó.

Continuaron unos minutos, entre sonidos adultos y gemidos por parte de Neuro, hasta que él mismo la obligó a detenerse, de la única manera que sabía. Por la fuerza.

Rodeó a la chica con los brazos y cambió posiciónes. Besó a la chica mientras sus manos volaban por su cuerpo, apartando toda la ropa que ocultaba el cuerpo de Yako.

-Neuro! Ese era mi sujetador-Se quejó al ver el preciado sujetador de encaje, roto, en manos de Neuro. Él le sonrió con aquella sonrisa suya y lanzó los pedazos a algún lugar de la habitación.

-Ya no vas a querer volver a usarlo-Dijo con una voz que Yako calificó como de actor porno y que la hizo enrojecer aún más. No estaba muy segura de ello, pero lo olvidó todo cuando el astuto demonio posó sus labios alrededor de su pezón izquierdo. Le mordisqueó la punta con toda la delicadeza que puede tener alguien como Neuro.

Yako nunca pensó que hacer el amor con Neuro fuera de esa manera, tan intenso y tan pasional. Sentía el roce de los guantes del demonio por su cintura mientras sus labios arremetían contra su pecho, alternando succiones y mordiscos que hacían gemir a la joven, que no sabía que hacer con sus manos.

Neuro se tomó su tiempo para marcar los rosados pezones de Yako, dejando una pequeña marca que indicaba que aquella pequeña humana era de su propiedad. Ningún demonio de clase baja se atrevería a fijar la mirada en la rubia, sin saber que estaba desafiando al demonio que había resuelto todos los misterios del mundo demoníaco.

Pero eso no había ni comenzado. Con Neuro no.

Yako dió un pequeño grito cuando Neuro le levantó las piernas hacía arriba, colocandolas sobre sus hombros. Se sentía expuesta de todas las maneras posibles, a pesar de que aun llevaba puestas sus bragas rosas.

Neuro pasó sus manos por los muslos de la chica, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante el toque de sus guantes. Sus labios perfilaron sus piernas desde sus dedos hasta los muslos, donde Neuro clavó los dientes en su piel, haciendo gritar a Yako. Él la sujetó con las manos para que no se moviera mientras realizaba el ceso.

-"Una de las 7 herramientas de la corte del mundo demoníaco: lazo demoníaco eterno"

Una luz salió de los labios de Neuro hacia la piel de Yako, haciéndola gritar más y revolverse, siendo parada por él, quien aun no la soltaba.

-NEUROOO-Gritó sintiendo como una calor empezaba a subir por la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia arriba. Calentándola de una manera mística.

Cuando Neuro la soltó, la dejo sobre la cama, respirando aceleradamente. Comprobó que en el muslo había quedado grabado su símbolo, un triangulo como los que él llevaba en el pelo y en su chaqueta. Era su símbolo.


End file.
